There I Found You
by Cleolette
Summary: Kagome returns home to her own time for supplies, but why is everything so different when she gets back to the fuedal age?


There I Found You Prologue By Cleolette  
  
AN: Came to me in a dream.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha actually belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all those other people.  
  
Kagome walked at an easy pace towards the bone eater's well. The few hours at home had done her good. She felt refreshed and invigorated. More importantly, she was happy to return. She had, for once, not parted from the group angry at Inuyasha. Was she becoming more mature? Perhaps.  
  
She hummed to herself as she neared her destination. Reaching it, she set down her backpack to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Her pack contained about ten packages of ramen, some pots, blankets, first aid kit, changes of clothing, toiletries, and her bow and arrow, among other things. No books this time, school was out on vacation. Satisfied that she was ready to return, Kagome hefted the pack onto her back and jumped into the well.  
  
As the years counted in reverse, she felt the familiar sensation of being completely weightless. The whole process only took an instant. Kagome felt the hard, cool ground beneath her. Every time she landed, part of her wondered why there was never any water in the bottom of the well. Kagome set to work climbing up the tangled vines. "I really have to bring back a rope ladder one of these days," she grunted as she moved up towards the sunlight.  
  
Kagome grabbed onto the top of the well and started to pull herself out. "Inuyasha, if you're around, come help me out, will ya?"  
  
Silence greeted her. She sighed. With great effort, she managed to drag herself and her backpack out of the well. The backpack pitched over her head and pulled her down towards the ground. Kagome found herself in an unflattering and uncomfortable position.  
  
Kagome quickly got up, composing her disheveled hair and clothing. She glanced around the forest, but she met only more of the unnerving silence. Her whole body coursed with fear. She crossed her arms, hugging herself. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, hoping he was nearby.  
  
Suddenly, she knew what was nearby. Though scents and sounds rarely registered to her feeble human senses, this she could feel in her heart. Slumbering miko senses told her the reason for her fear. "Youkai. Run," they seemed to say.  
  
Kagome began to slowly back away from the direction the youkai was coming from. She turned and broke into a run, glancing behind every few moments. She slipped in the mud, likely there because of recent rainfall. Muffling a scream as something collided in her, she struggled away from the youkai that was now upon her. The youkai grabbed her and pressed its claws against her neck. She closed her eyes and hoped for anything to come and save her. Then, her human senses picked up a familiar musky scent. "Inuyasha? Help!"  
  
"What, have you last requests?" asked a voice that was too close and a little to familiar for comfort. The claws against her neck relaxed a little, as though her attacker was surprised.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and tried to get a good look at him. "Inuyasha!" she gasped as she recognized him. Fear filled her yet again as she saw his blood red eyes and changed face.  
  
Questions filled Kagome's mind. Where was Tetsusaiga? Where were Miroku, Sango, Shippo? Why was Inuyasha trying to kill her? She shook fiercly as he released his hold on her momentarily.  
  
"S-sit!" she shakily but forcefully said.  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the ground. He cast his angry eyes towards her, growling and baring his teeth. "What did you do to me, bitch?"  
  
"Inuyasha.what happened to you?" Kagome sighed, falling to the ground.  
  
She then noticed something else. Inuyasha was not only transformed into a youkai, he was also older. Not much older, but visibly so.  
  
He began to stir from his face down position. Kagome calmly said, "Sit."  
  
Again he crashed into the ground. "Oh, damnit! Would you stop that bitch! I could kill you in a second!"  
  
"Inuyasha." she whispered, "Do you remember me?"  
  
His blood red eyes stared into her clear brown ones. He frowned, "I've probably tried to kill you before, right? And now you're out for revenge? You do look familiar. Do you think you can beat me? All you are is a sorcerer, and I'll figure out your trick soon enough."  
  
Inuyasha felt the spell dissipate and tried to jump at this bitch who only was causing more trouble that it was worth.  
  
"SIT BOY!" she yelled with full force.  
  
-_-_-_-_- That's it for the prologue. I'll work on chapter one soon, but for now, just sit there and think to yourself, "What is in for these two this time?"  
  
Oh, and this is definitely IY/K. I won't tell you anymore just yet. I'll let you guess at what's in store. I've already hinted at it. (  
  
Much love ~Cleolette 


End file.
